


Mr Block’s Christmas Carol

by Florafionpetals



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: A Christmas Carol Parody, Brief mention of major monogram, Christmas spirits, Family, Gen, Mr Block redemption, Sick Child, boarding school pasts, friends that still care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: For many years, the lone miser Mr Nicholas H. Block has always been a rich but very bitter scrooge - especially during the holidays. However, little did he know that it will all change one night on Christmas Eve when a ghost named Orton comes to take him on a life-changing trip to the Past, Present and the Future...(Mostly a heartwarming story but there’s going to be some sad parts too. Oh and Mr Block’s called Nicholas in this)





	1. Beginning of A Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is the real stuff ^^ in the meantime, have a bunch of kids being excited for Christmas and hanging with their lovely father

“It’s Christmas Eve! It’s finally Christmas Eve!”

  
The little tawny haired girl Freya bounced about excitedly with her bow bouncing in her hair with her leaps of joy. Like her words state, it is indeed Christmas Eve and naturally, she, her family and hundreds of others living among them are excited to spend the evening happy in each others’ company. And in Christmas Eve, a family dinner is a traditional occurrence and the little girl’s family is having just that - She could tell just by taking whiffs of her mother and uncle Vinnie’s cooking in the kitchen. However, she knew that tonight’s going to be a bit different. She wasn’t sure what exactly makes it that way but she didn’t mind, and let it off with a shrug.

Christmas is that full of surprises, just like the presents already existing under their lovely decorated tree.

  
Galileo, Freya’s bespectacled twin brother, rolled his eyes at his sister’s boisterous hype from where he was readjusting the Christmas tree’s tinsel. “Freya it’s only four thirty, it’s barely even evening and it’s still bright outside. Technically, Christmas Eve hasn’t started yet!” Freya stopped in her tracks and frowned. “So? It’s only two hours and thirty minutes left till then! So it still counts!” She twirled and with a yelp, accidentally fell back…

  
A teenager’s arm swung out and quickly saved the little girl from her fall just as Galileo sighed in relief. Freya smiled at her eldest brother Odell who helped her to her feet with a chuckle. “Somebody’s extra hyped for tonight,” Commented the young teen. “But you know, Leo’s got a point, Freya,” Odell shrugged meekly. “It’s still bright outside and besides, mom and dad said that the Christmas Eve celebration will only begin when everyone’s arrived in the evening!”

  
“Two hours and thirty minutes to go, Sis” Galileo intelligently quoted out with a raised finger and Odell nodded to show his agreement. The girl sunk in defeat and went to sit on the couch with a disappointed sigh. “But that’ll take forever!” She muttered and laid back with her feet in the air…

  
From the kitchen, the children’s mother wore a concerned look and beckoned for her husband who had just slipped the dinner’s poultry into the oven. The man didn’t take long to realize what’s amiss from the gestures his wife gave and he went to hang his apron on the doorway, before going to his three children. “Daddy!” Freya squeaked and she was hugging her father’s leg in an instant. “Woah Freya, take it easy, you’re extra jumpy today!” The man laughed from suddenly being surrounded by all three of his bundles of joy.

Just as their mother had ‘told’ him, their two boys are taking it cool and naturally, deemed their little sister’s hype as unnecessary.

  
“So I’m hearing you two are saying that Christmas Eve isn’t until later?” The man asked the boys who nodded.  
“It’s true dad, four-thirty is still away from evening, it’s in the book!” He quoted out with Odell shrugging and rolling his eyes. “Which book did you even get _that_ from?” He murmured inaudibly. Freya pouted in disappointment and tugged at her father’s shirt. “But it’s still the day of Christmas Eve daddy!” She whined. “Leo’s being a Scrooge!”

  
This made Galileo gasp and make a comeback. “Am not! I’m just stating the facts!”

  
Freya huffed and placed her hands on her hips. “Which makes you like Scrooge because you’re not excited for Christmas Eve!” She pointed out to which Galileo protested.

  
“Hey of course I’m excited for Christmas Eve!”

  
“You’re not!”

  
“Am too!”

  
“You’re not!”

  
“Am too!”

  
Odell steadily backed away and gave his dad a worried look. “Dad they’re fighting again. What do we do?” He winced at his squabbling kid siblings. If there’s anything he disliked from the two, it’s them squabbling on a day like this and, hours away from their first big Christmas Eve dinner. The children’s father looked at him, the twins and back with a mused grin with a slight chuckle. “Don’t worry Odell, I got this,” He winked at the teen who returned his gaze on his siblings before stepping in between the younger children.

  
Freya and Galileo were now quiet with the latter sulking with offense at his sister for calling him that offensive name. The man sighed. His children arguing on Christmas Eve simply can’t do at all. Hopefully he could fix them before the big evening. He reached to his chin in thought. Now what could he do…

  
His eyes widened as a certain memory and idea lit up in his mind: An idea that will hopefully make the kids forget their anger and perhaps, keep them and Odell busy on behalf of their mother and uncle who continued to work in the kitchen. Perhaps a little christmas tale won’t hurt…

  
“Freya, you do realize that Galileo isn’t like Scrooge, right?”

  
The twins perked up with confused looks, Freya looking the most confused. “He’s not? How?” She glanced at her brother who wore a questioning look and back at her father with a head tilt. “Scrooge is a man who’s never excited for Christmas Eve, isn’t he?” Her father held up a finger with a thoughtful look. “Ah not exactly, sweetheart. Yes you are right about him not excited for christmas,” He paused before continuing. “But unlike Galileo, Scrooge is a horrid man who actually hated celebrating Christmas.”

  
The little girl gasped in shock as did Galileo, the tension vanishing instantly. “But why would he hate Christmas?!” Freya exclaimed in pure horror. “That’s just horrible!”

  
Her father sighed and nodded slowly. “It sure is, and a handful of people are miserable because of that,” He tilted his head before smiling. “But that didn’t last for very long as it turns out that even the coldest man like Scrooge can change and learn to love Christmas, just like all of us!”

  
The twins were silent as they took it in. “A greedy man changing to love Christmas? How is that possible?” Galileo questioned with a look of disbelief. Freya looked just as doubtful and even Odell is rendered surprised from hearing such a thing.  
The father noticed the looks of curiosity overcoming the once frustrated faces of the twins and he wore an inviting grin. “I tell you what, how about I tell you the story about Scrooge to pass the time?” He offered while glancing briefly at the clock on top of their chimney place. “Think of it as a pre-Christmas Eve story! Also it should help pass the time too so we don’t get ourselves bored waiting. What do you say?”

  
He didn’t get a proper reply as what happened next occurred in a split. Immediately, the twins are scrambling up for his lap once he’s seated on the couch; Though unfortunately, there’s only room for one so Freya was given her father’s lap while Galileo was quick to sit between Odell and their father. The father gave an amused grin. “I’ll take that as a yes then,” He laughed and drawing his children close, begun the tale.

  
“It all began on one snowy Christmas Eve…”  
  



	2. Bah Humbug!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a regular Christmas Eve for Nicholas. And he isn’t happy xP

_“Christmas trees! Christmas trees for sale!“_

 

_"Come and get your roast bird fresh from the oven!”_

 

_“Christmas shopping is a blast! Better go now before it all runs out!”_

 

The curly ebony haired man grunted in disgust and frustratingly dragged himself to the window, opening it up hastily. As he did, the snow that collected above the window shook and fell right on the man’s head. He let out a shriek of rage and jerked his head to see above where birds chirped and flew out from the roof, going over the cheery town and perching on another roof belonging to a much nicer owner.

It is that time of the year again. Nothing but the worst of the worst of times for the financially rich but bitter miser Nicholas H Block; The Town’s moneylender and also the richest one of them all. The aggressive black sheep in a flock of white - It’d probably be very okay to say that he’s not a sheep but a predator in sheep’s clothing. The bulky crimson wearing man smirked at the sight before taking a heavy breath, icy emerald eyes scanning the town from below with sheer spite. Outside, almost all these buildings are dressed up and tinselled for the season.

The smell of roast ham among others scented the air while sleigh bells Now decorating the straps holding horses to carriages rang to the tune of that old jolly song. And of course, on a wonderful snowy afternoon like this, everyone is extra cheery. Adults are chatting happily, storekeepers are putting up great discounts (making the man grimace in disgust) and children were running about playing in the snow with parents keeping their close eye on them. A pair of merry looking men, one plumpish and tan in complexion and the other quite tall and fair, happened to stop right in front of Nicholas’ building as did two teenagers - A girl with dark and blue tipped hair and a blonde haired plump boy.

The men looked up at the window and grinned at the sight of Nicholas peering out. Somehow they have failed to notice his seething…

“Ah hello Mr Block! It sure is a pleasant Christmas Eve today isn’t it?” Greeted the tall man with a raise of his hat. Nicholas rolled his eyes and huffed. “Balthazar and Vinnie. Them old buzzers..” He muttered and rudely spoke out to the four. “What do you want?” He barked from the window, causing a few others to jump and stare. Balthazar recoiled in stung silence and elbowed his plump companion Vinnie, who remained cheery despite the rude treatment. “Aw we don’t wanna cause you any trouble Mr B,” He assured brightly. “Balth and I just wanted to let you know that you’re invited to our Christmas Eve party tonight! Tonight’s gonna be a blast, because you know, I’m doing the cooking tonight and it’s gonna be great!”

Vinnie paused for the bespectacled teenage girl whispered something in his ear with her male friend nodding along. The man blinked in realization and returned to Nicholas. “Oh and also, Mr Block, Kris and Wally here are wondering if you could hand over a bit of donations for a charity they’re collecting for.” He put on a friendly smile and gestured to the teens who nodded warily at the grouchy looking man. “All proceeds I believe are going to a family whose kid is ill and needed help. They’ve been working a good few days now and so far Milo’s family has been getting on well a bit.”

“I see,” Came the response in blunt tone.

The silence and period of Nicholas making no movement to go downstairs and donate made the four, particularly Balthazar and the teenagers, shift uncomfortably until Vinnie decided to break up the silence. “Oh I suppose you haven’t decided yet. But don’t worry! Kris and Wally are still gonna be around for round the clock collecting of donations so you can’t miss them in case you change your mind!” He didn’t see Kris and Wally exchange looks of fear and warily try to avoid Nicholas’ piercing glare.

Balthazar did however and Nicholas saw him appear to have a word with Vinnie about leaving, to which he agreed to much to relief. “Well.. Balth and I better be on our way now. We still have more guests to invite so we’ll just see each other and talk tonight!” Vinnie waved up at Nicholas once more. “Merry Christmas Mr B!” With that, Vinnie grinned with laughter and went to boast about his own cooking; With Balthazar rolling his eyes amusingly and giving his husband a peck on the cheek as they disappeared downtown - Albeit uneasily in Balthazar’s case now and once they’re fully out of Nicholas’ range, is when he opened up.

“I don’t understand Vinnie. Mr Block never turns up for our parties so why do we ah, keep inviting him?”

Vinnie stopped and tilted his head at his beloved, shrugging slightly. “Because it’s what Heinz would have wanted, Balthy. He’s his best friend, and heck he loves Christmas!”

“Mr Block _loves_ Christmas?!” Balthazar was appalled. “Why that’s _preposterous!_ Look it’s been years and he never even turns up for _one_ party!”

“I know. But hey it’s Heinz’s pal Mr Block, what are you gonna do?” The two continued to talk more to themselves while Kris and Wally who were the last to go, went their own way (they’ve never wanted to stick around the nasty guy too long) which made Nicholas sigh in relief. He’s much happy now that the visitors are gone. Just the way he liked it.

“Merry Christmas Mr B! They said!” Nicholas replayed the words in an over honeyed tone of voice before shaking with disgust. _“Bah Humbug!”_ He slammed the windows shut and trudged downstairs, obviously paying no mind to the crowd that stiffened and whispered amongst themselves from all that. To him, Christmas is nothing but rubbish. Pure, good for nothing, time wasting rubbish. Why people celebrate such ridiculous occasion? He’ll never know…

“Mr Block sir?”

A timid male voice followed by the knocking of his home’s door and entrance to the stairs going down sounded. Nicholas growled in annoyance and trudged to the door, opening it stiffly. “What is it Martin?” His greeting to the worker came out as a prolonged growl. The man with the short, dark brown cowlick cowered slightly at his boss’s coldness. In his decades of working under Nicholas’ lending company, today was not the first Christmas Eve where Martin had to ask for the day off he needed to be with his family for the occasion.

Every year, every day on the twenty-fourth, it was the same period of tenseness and fear as he would climb up the staircase that led to Nicholas in his place above to make his request. It became so yearly that Martin pretty much became entrusted with the task of requesting for a day off not just for himself but for his co-workers as well. Most of the Co-workers Martin had known are couples or individual spouses who have had families to go home to. The others on the other hand… Likely just wanted to get out of this icy tomb and get toasty near some fireplaces.

This, Martin knew to last for quite a while. The life of worker in Block’s lending house is indeed that plain cold and miserable. It’s a wonder that there are still even some standing on such ground. “I’ve come to ask for a leave for this Christmas Eve, Mr Block, me and some of the others.” Martin carefully said each word as slowly and calmly as possible. “Brick and Savannah need to go see their kids tonight and as for Charlotte and Tiana, I don’t know what they’re up to but they have places to go they said.” No point keeping him here.

Nicholas nodded absentmindedly with a grunt. Martin may have been his not-so-best yet most loyal worker, but where’s the fun in having no spite? He reached into his coat to pull out an envelope, handing it over to the worker. “Alright. You can go, Martin.” The man lit up slightly at the envelope contained in his hands. “But I’ll have you know that because of your leave, your pay’s cut down to half.” Martin’s face fell at the words ending with Nicholas’ smirk. “And double time is expected from you the week right after the twenty-fifth. So I’ll see you then.” He dismissed the worker flatly.

Martin’s heart tore into two. Decreased pay is one thing but double time right after the holidays is another; Meaning little time with his family on what’s supposed to be the post-period of Christmas. The time for families to spend together until work had to resume. He sighed. But at least he’s getting the two big days off which is far better than no days off at all. Right? He sighed. Of course, he’s lucky this year unlike the rest where his boss would never gave him even a single dollar for his leave.

“Thank you so much Mr Block, you have no idea how much this means to me,”

The big man simply flicked his hand. “Yeah yeah sure. Don’t start the sentimental sap and just get your rump out of here. And also, tell your co-workers they have to ask me personally for their leave. If they don’t, then it’s too bad for them so make sure they come to me in the future. Got it?” Martin nodded with his hand on the doorknob. “Of course Mr Block,” He politely agreed before closing the door, Nicholas sourly looking on with an eye roll of discontent. Workers. He thought in annoyance and went to do his own business.

Later that darkening evening, Nicholas did his last rounds of checking the offices after all his workers, who have sadly not been granted leaves for not asking personally, have went home. When all’s done, bed was the first and final destination and Nicholas already got himself dressed in the plain nightgown with the bed cap slapped on - The hat’s fluffy tassel flopping limply at the back of his head.

By now, most of the stores outside are closed and locked up for Christmas Eve. Just like houses that lined the town, albeit being warmly lit up and sprouting dinner flavoured smoke from the chimneys. Inside most houses, families are having a great time. Laughing, eating Christmas Eve dinner and most importantly, having a good time with each other. Unfortunately, very few houses have little to no festive dinners as one would expect. One dark house sitting across Nicholas’ in particular, is mainly because the family living there is poor, with a certain husband who painfully had to ask for his Christmas leave and is granted with the leave; And what’s left their pay after a very big deduction. But still, that house’s dark is more lit compared to Nicholas’ when it came to Christmas cheer.

As a matter of fact, it would be very alright to say that out of all the houses during a time like this, it is the Block Lending Company and Nicholas’ home that is the darkest of them all. Just like their sole owner’s heart that never had it’s Christmas cheer in years… Nicholas gave a last distasteful glare at the window before heavily setting himself on the edge of the bed, only for a misty white figure sitting at a chair on the corner to catch his eye. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. His eyes are not deceiving him.

On the chair there is indeed a white figure ‘sitting’ before him. The man stared and never took his gaze off the thing - Until he realized that it’s starting to develop a more humanoid like shape; A fairly muscular, blonde man with the facial wrinkles of age and his wrists and ankles are lagging down from heavy chains that linked to iron balls, the kind of objects used to hold prisoners in cells.

“What the heck?” Nicholas muttered in shock. How did he get in here? He stood up and is about to demand, only to gain a good look at the man’s face and immediately recall the traits that told him one sentence; This man is no stranger, for it is no one other than his former business partner, Tobias Trollhammer, who once lived the same wealthy path as Nicholas. Although he’s not as bitter and distasteful to Christmas like his partner is, Tobias is very haughty and with his selfishness, is no different from Nicholas as he too refuses to share a single ounce of wealth with the needy. It wouldn’t come as a surprise if it turned out that no one’s remembered him until now - What good has he ever done that’s worth remembering?

“I don’t understand…” Nicholas felt all questioning hostility melt away. Tobias, or at least, his chained spirit, flashed Nicholas a weak grin of greeting when the man approached closer. “How - You’ve been dead for almost six years! Why are you here and not wherever all people go and rest in peace?!” He let out a giddy laugh. “Oh Toby it’s been too long! I missed ya old pal!” Tobias shrugged at the comment, with a bit difficulty from the chains.

“Well I’ve lived better back when we’re still the old pair of people living like kings,” He chuckled bitterly. “Man those were the days…!” He frowned and shook his head. “No, I shouldn’t be thinking of that anymore.” His voice reduced to a mutter full of regret. “That life has only brought me down and I can’t believe I’m stupid enough to not realize, it’s a life to forget” He quickly raised his head to look at Nicholas seriously. “And you should forget it too my friend!” Tobias’ tone rose. “You must change. Don’t be like me and _change_ while you can!”

Nicholas blinked. “Change?” He lowered a brow. “I don’t get you Tobias.” The man in chains shook slightly and sighed painfully while looking at his limbs bound to chains. “This is tough to explain… Nick, earlier you asked why I was here, didn’t you?” Nicholas nodded in response. “Well, I’m here because I need to warn you about something!” His voice grew shaky with dread. “You must listen to me, or else you’ll end up like me too!” In his movements, the chains seemed to clink against each other and pull down Tobias with every leap of rising movement. It was only now when Nicholas noticed that and he frowned.

“I’ll end up like you? What happened to you, exactly?” He found himself staring at the heavy looking metal around his former’s wrists and ankles. “And why do you have those chains? They make you look like a prisoner - No offense,”

At this, Tobias closed his eyes mournfully and fixated them on Nicholas. “Nicholas my friend, heed me when I say this but.. Ever since I died, I never got to rest in peace, because of the terrible ways I’ve lived back when I was alive!” Nicholas stiffened when Tobias struggled to raise his wrist that’s cuffed with the heavy chain. “These, they held me back. It’s said that these chains, represent my bad ways and they’ve held me back from peace all this time. I wasted my whole life before - And now I’m paying the price, with my own sins placed against me!”

Nicholas had never looked so disturbed in absorbing such info his entire life. But that disturbance quickly disappeared when Tobias continued. “I don’t want you to go through what I did. That’s why I have to warn you while you’re still here with that chance.” He looked about the room briefly before gazing back at Nicholas with seriousness. “Later on tonight, you will be visited by a man of three different forms.” He sighed wearily. “You know you’re lucky he’s wanted to help you. I know I never got this chance before I died…”

He closed his eyes. “Merry Christmas, Nicholas.” Tobias’ voice became a whisper and he vanished into thin air, with Nicholas staring at where he disappeared in shock.

_“What was that all about?”_


	3. Enter the Ghost of Christmas Past!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Block gets another visitor... a visitor that will change his life forever

Nicholas opened one eye to the sound of wind blowing against the curtains before shrugging and going back to sleep. The place itself has already darkened and only the dimly lit street lights from outside shone through the windows. The moon is also up in the sky as usual casting it’s lovely light upon the town. Though for some reason tonight, while nobody’s able to notice, the white orb briefly appeared different.

It stood still in the sky, pulsating very brightly until a misty dash of light rattling with chains shot right out and... crashed in through Nicholas’ window!

The man shot up and gasped, staring at the rolling clothed figure and wincing when it hit the fireplace with an ‘Oof!’ - Soot poofing out and covering it from head to toe while the stale cookies on the upper fireplace slate landed on the unfortunate fellow’s head. It was with a crane of his neck did Nicholas realize that the fallen heap is not a thing, but a _person._ He winced. An odd person that is.

“H-Hey are you okay? Who are you?” Nicholas slid off the edge of the bed to gingerly approach the figure, grabbing a random nearby broomstick instinctively for self defense.

At his voice, the figure suddenly raised its head and Nicholas stiffened in expecting it to turn around. The figure did not do that. Instead, the figure instantly got to his feet with the layer of soot and shedded body dust sliding off of him, revealing the back of a man so pitiful even Nicholas actually had a tiny twinge of pity tear his heart. The faintly glowing man’s exposed skin appeared to be cracked and he is dusty, dull in color like a mannequin that’s aging with peeling coating. The long white gown he wore is all that shielded his skin and bones while long chains looped around and hung from underneath the dressing’s folds.

The appearance of those immediately reminded Nicholas of the late Tobias Trollhammer who possessed much bigger and heavier versions of those things. Nicholas stood in silence and his eyes slowly grew wide for Tobias’ words reappeared in his mind…

_Later on tonight, you will be visited by a man of three different forms._

“Are you the man of three different forms Tobias has told me about?” Nicholas found himself blurting out suddenly in curiosity. The figure did not respond but rather, kept their back facing towards Nicholas, who recoiled slightly. Did he maybe ask him too rudely? The figure still refused to say a thing… Until the sound of crunching on stale cookies sounded. The crunching lasted a few more seconds with no response still. Nicholas frowned in slight impatience.

“Hey?” He waved at the figure hoping to get a response. “Hey you! Are you still alive over there-! _Agh!_ ” A cookie was flung hard in his direction and it hit Nicholas in the face, making him stumble back in shock. The stormy grey-eyed face of the male figure turned to face his host with an annoyed scowl; A cookie inbetween fingers as his supernatural jaws crunched down on the treat. “Hey now what kind of person are you Interrupting a man’s supper?” Growled the figure with spittle and crumbs flying out. “Can’t you see? I’m still eating here and I’m starving! So don’t be a rude ass and back off - Lemme eat!”

The figure shoved another cookie in his mouth and continued his crunching, eyes never leaving Nicholas as he was still upset from having his meal interrupted. The bigger man just stared blinking. “You do realize you’re eating _stale_ cookies right?” He stood in uncertainty. “I could go get you some new ones if you like,” He cringed when all the ghost gave is a snarl. “Well you should’ve thought of that earlier before I got here, _Nibbles!_ I’m starving!” He snapped.

“It’s Nicholas, sir…!”

“Potato Potahto!”

The hungry spirit only took a few more stale cookies and then he’s replenished enough to speak. The man dabbed casually at his mouth with a poofed up handkerchief and hiccuped slightly, giving Nicholas a meek look. “Excuse me,” He chuckled and put the handkerchief away. “Sorry, those cookies had me all stuffed. I’ve never felt this full in ages!”

Nicholas nodded slowly, recoiling still from the spirit’s ravenous attitude towards even spoiled food. “Are you done?” He muttered. To his relief, the spirit was quick to nod and he floated around him, legs disappearing into a swirl of mist and only turning back to feet when he touched the ground in a bow. “Very done! I am so very done and stuffed, thank you Nibbles!” “It’s Nicholas,” The man’s protest fell on deaf ears. Again. Nicholas frowned and then he realized that they were yet to have a formal introduction. He hoped the spirit is really done eating - part of him actually felt a bit guilty for letting the guy eat stale food. “So.. I didn’t have your name,”

The spirit perked up and gasped at Nicholas’ words. “My word - You are absolutely right! Silly me where are my manners when I need them?” He chuckled like a giddy child. Nicholas tried not to cringe when he felt the spirit grasp his hand in both of his chilly warm ones in generous handshake. “I am Ortavius Horacio Von Mahlson, the Ghost of Christmas Past! As of now, at approximately 7:30 pm, Eve of December 24th!”

He tilted his head and shrugged with a meek grin. “Though of course, Ortavius Horacio Von is just my demeaning name. Everybody in my world calls me Orton for short, which includes you,” He jabbed a finger right into Nicholas’ chest with a flashing grin. “Nibbles!”

“It’s Nicholas!” Nicholas snapped finally, having to correct this spirit for the third time. Orton looked stung and he crossed his arms with an eye roll. “Oh alright alright, Mr Nicholas Block, I get it sheesh! No need to get snappy Nibbles!” He failed to notice Nicholas reddening like a tomato with rage. “Besides, Nicholas is also the name of that jolly bearded big man in the red suit - I needed to differentiate you two somehow!”

Orton snickered in enjoying the offended look on Nicholas’ face. Quickly shaking his head, the man wiped a bead of sweat from his eye in reverting to serious mode. “Anywho, I will have to cut with the jokes now,” He folded his arms and gave Nicholas a serious look. “Do you know why I’ve come here in the first place?” Nicholas tilted his head in recalling what Tobias had said to him earlier. He shook his head in finding nothing quite understandable.

“Not really..”

Orton rolled his eyes and smirked in response. “Tough. Typical of you to not know.” He floated right up to Nicholas in a way that he appeared bigger than the guy. “Now see here Nibbles, I know _and_ I’ve seen a lot about you. Everybody-! No. I wouldn’t say everybody, _hates_ you. So here, I’ve been assigned to help you, a man who’s quite bitter and selfish. Definitely not a man of christmas either…” He drawled slightly and studied Nicholas once more with scanning eyes. “Hmm… Though something also tells me that you haven’t always been a person against Christmas too.”

He shrugged. “Tell you what? Looks like you really do need this trip after all! That old Tobias man isn’t joking!”

Nicholas blinked. “Excuse me?” Orton did not respond any further. Instead, he reached into one of his gown pockets to pull out what looked like a gold pocket watch set in Roman numerals. To Nicholas’ confusion, Orton started to turn the hands backwards.

“Okay what are you doing? Orton?” Nicholas tried to grab the man’s attention.

“You want to know what I’m doing?” The spirit managed to turn full multiple rounds on the watch and he gave Nicholas a smirk. “Nibbles, I’d brace myself if I were you! Why? It’s because of this!” His grin grew wider when the watch suddenly started to levitate in a bright pulsating flash. Orton quickly grabbed Nicholas’ hand and dragged him to the open windowsill. As if it was the light of the moon that’s enticing the brightly glowing object, the watch immediately floated towards in the moon’s direction - It’s glow now elongated and intensifying.

Nicholas suddenly felt a tingling sensation course through his body the moment Orton’s hand enclosed tightly around his. “Hang on! This trip is going to be the trip of a lifetime!” The spirit cried out loud. “Now hold tight! And we’re off! _Tally ho!_ ”

The bright flash from the watch engulfed the duo and Nicholas’ scream echoed in the distance…


	4. A Christmas Past to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see Mr Block’s past and the reason why he hated christmas ^^ Heinz Doofenshmirtz is ‘Fanny’ and then Vinnie is ‘Fred’ :3

Nothing could describe how much Nicholas screamed during the flight outside in the snowy weather. The snowflake laced winds brushed hard against the thin nightgown of his but yet he did not feel a trace of icy cold. The coldness is still there or course, but Nicholas while he could have felt worser, felt like he’s just stepped outside on the first few minutes of snow.

  
Orton on the other hand, didn’t give a hoot about the cold wind and was laughing and whooping mid flight - Clearly the chained spirit enjoyed this and expected Nicholas to feel the same. “Aw why the terrified face? Nibbles flying is fun! Embrace the wind! The breeze! And fly like you have the wings of an avian!” He spread his arms out wide and did a sidewards loop.  
Nicholas grimaced. “You’re the one to talk to someone who’s thought of humans flying as nothing but fantasy,” He murmured and focused below ground, reluctantly taking Orton’s offered hand and let him lead the way.

  
Orton grinned over his shoulder and chuckled at a sight up ahead. “Now would you look at that!” His hold on Nicholas’ hand tightened. “We’re nearly there now Nibbles! Come take a look!”

  
The spirit pulled Nicholas up front and they slowly started to descend from the cold snowy sky that’s now brightened with day for they have reached a different time period. Nicholas gawked at the now visible street before them; A quiet, old fashioned line of three storey houses with roofs topped with snow.

  
“Hey… Orton this is my old neighbourhood!” Nicholas for the first time in minutes, spoke in amazed awe, his heart swelling with great nostalgia. “It’s been ages since I’ve last been here!” He gasped when his eye caught a certain house down below - He found himself in the place of an excited child with Orton giving an amused smile. “And there’s the house! Where I grew up and often played with my old friend, Heinz!”

  
Orton laughed heartily and led his companion down to the backyard of that particular house. “Oh it sure is Nibbles!” He flashed Nicholas a sly grin. “And that is exactly where we’re going! _Tally ho!_ ”

The two made a faster descent down below until they touched the snowy ground of the past - And a short distance away from a pair of boys building a snowman. One boy bore a pointy nose and a skinny frame while the other, a striking resemblance to a younger version of Nicholas; Which his future self is quick to realize in nostalgia-laced shock.

  
“Why… That’s me! And that’s Heinz over there!” Nicholas felt his heart swell once again in hearing the laughter emitting from his child self and his friend while they played. The adult could only stare in shock as he processed the sight of his very young self. Back then he was happy, carefree. Nothing like the firm grump he is today. It is simply that shocking to remember.  
Nicholas gave a wistful sigh and his shoulders slumped. “Hmph. I never thought I’d say this, but.. It’s actually hard for me to believe that I was ever like this.” He subconsciously said while turning to Orton. “I used to be so young. So.. So _happy,_ ” He watched his young self wrap a scarf around the snowman’s neck with Heinz happily placing a carrot in for the nose.

  
Orton nodded and folded his arms. “Well. I’ll have to agree with you on that one Nibbles. Especially since you’ve grown up to be such a grumpy old boar who _hates_ the holidays.” He ignored Nicholas’ wincing at the reference to him and patted the man’s shoulder while continuing. “Which is _exactly_ why we are here. To find out what’s happened and caused you to lose your christmas spirit - No pun intended. Now enough with the chit-chat!” The spirit reached out to hold Nicholas’ chin. “Instead, just sit back and watch,” He turned it so the both of them are looking at the children. “And remember.” Nicholas nodded shortly after that and his gaze fixated upon the scene.

  
With the snowman being done and dressed up, the young Nicholas gave the young Heinz an excited grin. “Oh Heinz!” His overjoyed voice rang out with the still-high pitch of childhood - Anyone could flip out in cuteness. “I’m so excited for tonight’s Christmas Eve!” He clapped slightly before his face fell and he momentarily looked at a house that’s nearby. "But it’s going to be the first one without Francis.” He sadly spoke in referring to a third friend who’s no longer with him and Heinz. “I really missed him a lot already.”

  
Heinz’s smile shrunk in remembering and he pulled his shorter friend close. “But hey, think about it this way! At least Francis is celebrating Christmas Eve as a whole family with the other Monograms. We should be happy for him because he’s never got to do that before.”

  
The two boys raised their heads to look at the towering empty house on the other side of the fence. Heinz smiled. “Plus I’m sure Francis is wishing us a Merry Christmas from Danville right now! He’d want us to be happy today too!” He lowered his head slightly in sensing a presence from his friend’s back door. “And look who just came home!” Heinz held his arm forward.  
The kids (and watching invisible men) acknowledged the adult approaching them.

The trench coat wearing man was bulky like how his son would be as an adult and he shared fairly similar features as he did. His lighter emerald eyes are laced with haughty distaste - Likely as a result of being a man of high class and society. A woman sharing her child’s dark hair color walked ahead of him though her look showed love and kindness like all mothers have for their children. Young Nicholas gasped in delight and ran to the adults with open arms.

“Mom! And Dad!”

  
Mrs Block laughed and hugged her boy, eventually releasing him so he can do the same to his father - Who had just arrived from work. “I can’t believe it dad! You made it home in time to spend Christmas Eve with me and mom!” The child didn’t notice the doubtful frown his mother suddenly gave her husband.  
The man rolled his eyes and sighed once his son pulled away. “I am only going to be here for a moment son. I still have to get back to work,” He ignored the fall on his son’s excited expression and the disgusted look on his wife’s face. There was an uneasy pause of silence before he continued, after an emotionless glance at his two family members. “I only came here, to say goodbye.”

  
Mrs Block appeared very astonished as did her young Nicholas, who somehow managed to find the strength to question his father unlike her. “ _Goodbye?_ I don’t get it.. Where are you going dad?”

  
At this, Mr Block have a scoff and his gaze hardened with a bit of muse. “Oh no. Not me Nicholas. I’m not going anywhere.” He casually pointed at his son. “ _You are_.” He refused to acknowledge the shock of all three in the area The child actually started to back away in taking in the horrifying news. “I’m sending you to a boarding school. It’s for the best son - That place is the best there is. You’ll do a swell job over there. You leave first thing tomorrow morning-!”

  
He was unable to finish for Mrs Block had shot him a thunderous look. “Oh no you don’t _Philip!_ I am _not_ letting you send our son away to a boarding school!” She shouted angrily in defense of her child, who quickly slunk away in fright into Heinz’s comforting hold. “You know what’s happened to his sister after you sent her there! I’m not letting the same thing happen to our Nicholas!”

  
Mr Block seethed with rage at his wife and shot back like thunder striking a tree - The woman’s heart shattering in two and tears streaming down her face. “It’s Nicole’s fault for not learning to accept the fact that this is done for her own good! I’m doing this because I refuse to have my son grow up and become one of those jobless fools who have no place in society!”

  
The man cast his flustered glance at young Nicholas who warily looked back, Heinz wearing a timid look in fear of his friend’s father. He gave a frustrated sigh. “I don’t have time for this.” He returned to glaring at his wife. “My decision is final and you cannot change my mind Nancy. I already booked a ticket for him. Like I said, he’s going first thing in the morning.” Mrs Block said nothing but continued to shake and sob in disbelief towards her husband. Heinz stared at the scene, apalled and horror-stricken like his friend’s mother was.

  
Finally finding his voice after the intense near-argument, Heinz cautiously stepped one step forward with a look of sheer dismay and protest. “But Mr Block.. Tomorrow is Christmas Day!”

  
He winced and stepped back when Mr Block spoke nonchalantly. “Exactly Heinz. Tomorrow is Christmas Day!” He mused. “Which means plenty of seats left in the train. Saved me the hassle of having to wait till January to book a ticket because of full seats!” He stopped and looked at his watch. “Now if you all excuse me, I must be off now. Good day.” He curtly said and with that being said, made way through the back door. Mrs Block growled when her husband walked past and she stomped after him, shouting out argumentative words about his decision and trying to change his mind for she really loved her son. She had once lost his sister to having her father send her away on her favourite special occasion. She can’t have her son suffer the same fate too..

  
And meanwhile in the backyard, young Nicholas had started to cry into Heinz’s shoulder with the latter trying his best to comfort him. The news of having to go away right on Christmas morning really broke him. His sadness and despair is so great that it reached the invisible pairs of eyes that have been watching everything for quite a while.

  
Nicholas’ lower lip shook and he tried to blink away fresh tears that threatened to spill out from the heartache. “I remember it all so clearly now. Mom lost to dad in the argument and I left first thing in the morning.” Orton sympathetically drew the man close with an arm and patted his back as Nicholas sighed. “And ironically, dad was right. The train compartment I was in is completely _empty_ except for me. So I could cry by myself, all the way to boarding school, all through Christmas Day.”

  
Orton closed his eyes and breathed shakily as he wiped away a single tear of sorrow that ran down the side of his face. “Well, I think we’ve seen enough of this.” He blew his nose into his garb and he took Nicholas’ hand. “Off we go,” He quickly added and holding up his gold pocket watch, they were engulfed in another flash as they were teleported to another time of the past…

  
When the flash subdued, Nicholas found him and Orton in a completely different yet familiar setting - A great library full of shelves and shelves of books; The main library of his boarding school and the “perfect paradise’ for a bookworm or very studious person. Up ahead, Nicholas noticed yet another younger version of himself. This time, he is no longer a child but a young adult who now worked as a professor. The young man was apparently studying a book of some sort and occasionally taking down notes on a sheet of paper.

  
"My. You sure grew up to be..Quite dull to put it in a nice way.” Orton commented while floating after Nicholas who had went to the side of his younger self in nostalgic observation. The spirit sighed and ran a hand across his hair. “Though of course. I certainly can’t blame you for this, Nibbles. You really went through a lot as a boy.”

  
Nicholas nodded solemnly. “I pretty much got used to spending Christmases all alone at school. No family. No friends to be with me.” He shrugged. “I mean sure I get letters and cards from the mail, but it just isn’t the same as before. That’s kinda what I learnt as I got older,” Orton became sympathetic for Nicholas once more and he patted the latter’s shoulder.

  
“I am so sorry that you had to bear with all this,”

  
“It’s fine.”

  
The sound of footsteps disrupted the sorry silence and the three heads in the room rose in seeing another young man enter the library in approaching the young Nicholas. The man was tall, lanky and had an obvious slouch. But despite the slouch, the brown-haired fellow bore the same dark blue eyes, pointy nose and friendly smile that back then, sent comfort to a child that he called a friend.

  
Orton gave Nicholas a sly look and elbowed him. “So, does that person look familiar to you?” He chuckled. “Because I think you should remember him even after so many years,”

  
In response, Nicholas nodded with a small smile of remembering. “That’s Heinz alright. How can I forget about him?” He sighed wistfully. “It’s been so long since I last saw him. It’s a miracle that we were best friends for so long even though we’re far away.” The two watched young Nicholas gasp and leave his table to run to his old friend.

  
Nicholas frowned for seeing this triggered something inside him and he chuckled bitterly. “Oh man. Now I remember what day this is. And I can tell you, it is not really a pleasant one for sure.” He and Orton stood as they watched the old memory take place.

  
_“Heinz!”_

  
The young Nicholas was grinning happily as he hugged his best friend for the first time in years. It had been far too long since they last saw each other in person. They had been so small back then when he had to leave for school. “I can’t believe you’re really here!”

  
“Oh I’m so glad to see you again Nick!” Heinz gave a hearty laugh and he and Nicholas did a fist bump. He held his hands gently in his as he smiled warmly. “Merry Christmas!” The two embraced once more before Heinz pulled away. He still kept his hold on young Nicholas’ hands as the latter spoke. “What brings you all the way here Heinz?” Young Nicholas now looked concerned. “You must have travelled miles away from home just to get here and see me!”

  
Heinz smirked it off like it was nothing. “Oh you know Christmas Day. Empty seats so I got it easy.” He shrugged and then continued. “Anyway, reason why I came here is because I got great news,” His smile grew wider in sheer delight. “I’m getting a new home soon!”

  
Young Nicholas gasped. “A new home?!”

  
Heinz nodded with a grin. “Yes! Oh I’m so excited it’s gonna be fantastic! The money from my inventions really paid off and everyone loved them so much…” Young Nicholas was grinning widely as Heinz continued to ramble on about his life. He felt happy enough just hearing that his best friend has found his place in the working world, but, little did he know that Heinz’s moving out is not the best part of it…

  
“And guess what Nicholas?” The young man snapped out of his internal joy and focused on Heinz once more who had finished his endless chat. “Once I get settled in my new home, you can come and live with me until you are able to get a house for yourself,” He clasped his hands and looked hopefully at Nicholas. “Hopefully you choose someplace near me, Nicholas. Then we can be neighbours and see each other all the time!”

  
Once the fact has settled in, the happiness in young Nicholas’ heart intensified and he looked on at Heinz in surprise and excitement. For ages he’s been longing to be with his loved ones once again and the thought of being with his best friend after so long made him even more delighted on the offer. Finally, he doesn’t have to be all alone any longer…

  
“You promise?” Young Nicholas asked hopefully and he held Heinz’s hands with longing. Heinz’s eyes grew moist in feeling exactly what his friend felt and he nodded kindly. He too had wanted to be with his old friend again. He adored Nicholas so much: Not just as a friend but if anything, a younger brother that’s loving unlike the current one he has.

  
"Yes. I promise Nicholas,”

  
The younger men enveloped each other in an overjoyed hug while Nicholas huffed with bitter reminiscence in recalling the aftermath of that memory. “Hmph. And I actually believed him back there.” He gritted his teeth and hissed. “I was so stupid. Such a fool.”

  
Orton shook his head sadly and held Nicholas’ shoulder with a shrug. “And I say, it’s time we better be jumping ahead,” He activated his pocket watch again and they teleported to a later time. Then they reappeared in the library where young Nicholas was now sitting close to the window and staring at the falling snowflakes outside.

  
“Here we are,” Orton announced while looking at his watch and clicking it closed. “Almost two years later,” Nicholas looked about gruffly and rolled his eyes in taking in the unchanged environment. “Oh, I get you there Orton. Two years passed but it’s all same as always. Nothing ever changed.”

  
“Oh Nibbles you silly thing. Of course things _have_ changed - You were probably too blind to notice.” Orton chuckled as they both sensed the presence of Heinz and someone else enter the room. “Okay maybe nothing’s ever changed in your perspective. But if you look at the life of your friend, I’d say there’s been some big changes!” He pointed out to the couple with his thumb.

  
Heinz entered the library wearily looking different from his last visit. All he wore is a black sweater and pants (nothing like the formal attire on his last visit) his eyes have developed bags beneath them from lack of sleep and stress. If anything he looked a bit weak, but he still maintained his jolly personality and is excited to see Nicholas as always. Only this time, he’s brought someone with him.

  
“Hey Nicholas!” Heinz spoke happily as he ran up to young Nicholas. His companion walked up and followed suit, giving young Nicholas a friendly wave. “Hey,” Said the man in greeting and he smiled. It was a short and plumpish man dressed in red and yellow-orange clothing and he bore dark curly hair and a tan complexion. For some reason, the glasses that sat on his nose have colored lenses and the real color of his eyes can’t be made out clearly unless the glasses are removed.

  
Young Nicholas returned the visitor’s greeting with a wave and he tilted his head in confusion at Heinz in questioning. “Who’s this?” He asked, obviously referring to the guest. Heinz gave an ‘Oh’ and he and the guest exchanged friendly grins. “Nicholas,” He held an arm to the other man. “This is my friend, Vinnie Dakota. I met him at work a couple months ago and we’ve been hanging out for a while!”

  
“Oh. I see..”

  
Young Nicholas’ face melted to one of little uncertainty. He doesn’t know what to think of this new friend of Heinz he’s suddenly being introduced to. But so far he seemed nice enough at least. Maybe he’ll grow to like him soon.  
The man named Vinnie looked at young Nicholas with eyes full of friendliness. “It’s so nice to meet you in person Mr Block,” He looked excited. “Heinz told me so much about you. I’ve always wanted us to meet ever since I heard of ya!”

  
Young Nicholas blushed slightly and flicked his hand. “Aw shucks. I’m just his friend since we were kids, no big deal.” His face lit up when he remembered a distant topic from Heinz’s last visit; The good news he had once shared with him. “Which reminds me,” He turned to Heinz with a delighted look. “How’s your new home coming along? Is it ready for the two of us yet?”

  
A sudden silence filled the air and Heinz looked very sorrowful. Vinnie’s smile had also vanished and his head lowered with what resembled guilt as he looked at Heinz sadly. It was an uneasy minute before Heinz spoke up finally in a guilt-ridden tone.

  
“I’m so sorry Nicholas. I really am,” Heinz looked torn at Vinnie. “You see, Vinnie and his relatives have lost their house to a fire and there’s no other place for them to go without him having to lose his job if they move. The Dakotas really needed someplace to stay - So I gave up my house for them and soon I’m going to have to move to Danville where I have already found a place.” He sighed. “I swear I would really take you to live with me if the Landlord had room.”

  
Heinz cast young Nicholas a solemn look. “You understand. Right Nicholas?”

  
The young man stood in sad silence. He felt so sorry for Vinnie having to suffer and part of him is touched that Heinz willingly sacrificed his home for the needy family in exchange for a place far away - Far away from his boarding school even. He felt really torn in having to be in long distance friendship with Heinz yet again… That and a strange feeling overcame him.  
The pain from being alone for many years.

  
Sadness warped into hurt for the hands of loneliness molded it to be that way. Heinz knew and promised that he would find a home and let him live with him. But yet he gave it up to another who he had befriended for definitely much shorter than Nicholas. He frowned in heel realization.

  
_Why didn’t he see it just now?_

  
Heinz prioritized a person who he had barely known for years over _him_. Young Nicholas felt any trace of care within him harden into the feelings felt by a victim of betrayal. A tiny part of him felt guilty for seeming to think selfishly but it was ultimately surrounded by the pain that never left him for years since he was to leave home for here. And it was not just Heinz…

  
His father didn’t care about how badly boarding school had affected his sister and curtly sent his son to the same fate.  
His mother loved him and is against him leaving as a child for the boarding school. But after that, he never heard from her again. She didn’t even accompany him to the train station and say goodbye.

  
And then there’s Heinz and his home issue.

The actions done by all the ones young Nicholas ever cared about - It confirmed it all. The positive attributes young Nicholas once had completely flushed down the drain for he had realized something once and for all.

  
“Right. I understand. I understand _perfectly_ Heinz.” Young Nicholas finally spoke to Heinz after an uneasy silence. He shook his head and screwed his eyes shut with clenched fists. “Nobody wants me. Nobody cares.” He bitterly looked up at Heinz. “And to think I thought that  _you_  did, unlike my parents.”

  
The man hastily went past Heinz and Vinnie and looked back at them over his shoulder; Spite now evident in his usually soft eyes. “I should have realized this a long time ago.” He growled. “If you and my parents were just going to care for and then just leave me eventually, then.. Then I don’t need you at all! Or anybody else in my life!”

  
The young man stomped off angrily, ignoring Heinz who protested. “Nicholas wait! _Please!_ ”

  
_**“Merry Christmas to you both!”** _

  
The door slammed after young Nicholas so hatefully spat out the greeting and then it grew quiet; Heinz standing stiffened and Vinnie covering his mouth in horrible shock. Nicholas glared at Orton just after watching that unpleasant memory - The baddest one of them all. He’s had just about enough of it.

  
“Let’s get out of here already, I have seen and remembered enough!” Nicholas snapped angrily although his eyes were threatening to spill with tears. “Going through this once is hurtful as it is!” He was unable to hold back and he clumsily rubbed at his eyes with an arm. “Please. Just take us somewhere else already!”

  
Orton firmly shook his head in disapproval and sighed in slight frustration. “But if we go now, then you’d be missing the best part of this!” He grunted and pinched his nosebridge before letting his arms fall. “Come on. Just stick around, and see what happens next,”

  
Nicholas blinked. “Next?” Orton didn’t reply. Instead, was focusing on Heinz and Vinnie; Which Nicholas eventually joined him in doing.

  
“Oh Heinz this is all my fault!” Vinnie’s face was ridden with terrible guilt and was actually teary-eyed while Heinz screwed his eyes shut tightly, tears streaming down his face. “I should have moved out and not get you involved in my problem - Then you’d still have your place and Mr Block!” Heinz just shook his head and sobbed. “No, don’t blame yourself, please Vinnie.” He rubbed at his eyes. “There was nowhere else for you and your family to go. I had to let you have someplace. And besides, Nicholas is a kind man. He _always_ understands.”

  
He blew into a handkerchief he pulled out before breaking down into more sobs. “It’s just.. This is all on me, Vinnie. I was the last person he’s ever had ever since his mom stopped sending letters to him and I screwed up. I broke my promise to him!” The tall man sobbed again as he slowly raised his head to stare at the door where young Nicholas had left.

  
The man shook in his tears with sheer remorse. “Oh Nicholas.” He wiped his tears away and he chuckled wearily. “I don’t know where the next years will take us both. But no matter what, you are _still_  my friend.” His body shook with threatening tears yet again and Vinnie quickly held him. “If only you knew how much I care about you…” The man gave a choked sob and he buried his face against Vinnie’s shoulder, crying his heart out...

  
Meanwhile, Nicholas no longer felt the desire to leave and instead, guilt and great shame after watching the event he had never ever known about. His lower lip started to tremble and he lowered his head in horrible realization. “I never did. And I never knew, or even bothered to look back and realize,” 

  
Overcome with great sadness for the fellow, Orton sadly placed a comforting hand on Nicholas’ shoulder while he teared up. And before the spirit knew, the man had rested his face against his shoulder to let the tears fall in silence. The spirit closed his eyes and pulled out his opened pocket watch, taking look on the clock face with eyes slowly widening. His time is almost up as the Ghost of Christmas Past and it is also, time for Nicholas to go home. He stared at the man in pity. This trip to the past has been a depressing one for Nicholas, Orton felt.

  
“Poor Nibbles. No wonder he’s like that.” He murmured inaudibly before a final flash from the watch enveloped them and it sent Nicholas back home…


	5. A Blissful Present to Remember

"Ughh… _What?!_ "

Nicholas gasped and woke up with a start, madly twisting his head from left to right in trying to see his surroundings. It was his bedroom. The clock right next to him started to ring and its owner realized that it was 2 in the morning. "That's odd," Nicholas slowly scanned the room. "I could have sworn I went to the past with - !" He stiffened with his words caught in his tongue for the memories started to resurface.

There was a ghostly man that called himself Orton, the Ghost of Christmas Past. Nicholas looked around. The spirit was nowhere in sight, he shrugged; Thinking that he must have went straight to where he came from once he's dropped off here. Earlier in the day (or night?) , Orton took Nicholas flying, back to the past from when Nicholas was a small. boy and then later as a young adult in boarding school.

Nicholas then frowned slightly, now feeling a tug of pain as he realized yet another fact. The times they had witnessed together are bad memories that Nicholas never wanted to remember… and now he started to feel a wave of guilt.

"Heinz…" Nicholas felt his heart tear in remembering seeing how remorseful his old friend was in having to break his promise for Vinnie. He lowered his head. How could he have been so selfish? If only he had just stayed to wait for even a bit, give Heinz a chance to apologize. But sadly, the past as many would say, cannot be undone. He was already sent to boarding school as a child. He's spent Christmases alone. And then.. He grew to become selfish and ended a tie over that.

He found himself turning to glance at the window and then at the fireplace where he remembered meeting Orton for the first time. The incorporeal man had crashed in through his window and then tumbled into the fireplace. Nicholas winced and remembered another thing. The poor man had been hungry to the point that he's snappy and eating even stale biscuits that Nicholas long forgot to remove from the slate.

Nicholas looked uncertain until he came to the side effect thoughts of doing that deed. It's so unlikely of him to do it, but he's starting to like that ghost a little. Plus, if that ghost is coming back two more times, he could definitely use a snack before travelling with Nicholas again...

Moments later, a plate of fresh cookies and even a glass of milk are already on the fireplace's slate.

Nicholas couldn't help but chuckle from his bed. Oddly, setting out those treats for a ghost he's barely befriended with for more than an hour made him feel this indescribable happiness at the bottom of his solid rock heart. It was strange - He never thought he'd still feel that sense of anticipation for someone to eat those cookies and milk as an adult. The last time he felt this was ages ago; Back when he was just a boy, happily setting out the snacks for Santa every Christmas Eve.

Oh how he used to adore doing that. And it is indeed a miracle that he still had that want to see 'Santa' eating his cookies even though he's grown up to be so mean and unhappy.…

Another crunching noise filled the air and Nicholas was quick to whip his head in time to catch yet a second time of Orton's ghostly presence. Somehow he didn't wind up crashing through the window again (which Nicholas is relieved for) and he looked finer in arrival compared to his first visit. Orton cocked a brow and grinned meekly with a shrug. "Sorry for coming in unnoticed. I just teleport here you see, it's far more comfortable than flying into somebody's window, you know?" He chuckled and looked at the cookie in his hand. "Oh and thanks for the milk and cookies by the way. These taste much better than the first ones!"

Nicholas felt himself grin in amusement. "Oh it's the least I could do. Since you ate improper food on your first visit," He gave a shrug and allowed Orton some time to snack on the goodies, before anything else. And as he did, Nicholas took the time to take a good look at his visitor and realized that since the first visit, Orton had a different appearance altogether.

He still had the same white gown as his previous but there are some changes. In place of the chains are now sparkly lines of tinsel and the dressing's collar is now a lively shade of orange - A brighter contrast to the dark brown from before. And it wasn't just the clothing. Orton looked alive; His skin warm and tan and his eyes are bright like shiny pebbles.

Nicholas found it hard to believe that this spirit used to look so... Dull.

Orton finished his snacking and noticed Nicholas staring at him. He tilted his head inquisitively. "Enjoying my new form I see?" He mused at Nicholas' slight blush. "Why that is _very_ kind of you Nibbles. Thanks!"

"You're welcome?" Nicholas awkwardly muttered and he was looking at Orton's clothing once more. "So.. You're in a different form now? What are you supposed to be this time?"

The spirit threw his head back in laughter while Nicholas could only blink in wonder. When he did, a dark blue wrapped present wrapped in paler blue ribbon met his nose as Orton pressed it against him with a wide grin. "Nicholas, you've met me as the Ghost of Christmas Past the first time," Orton explained proudly and showed off his right arm - The one with the present worn around it and waving in front of Nicholas' face. "Tonight, I am the Ghost of Christmas Present!"

He recoiled and chuckled meekly, hiding his gift hand behind his back. "Present, as in now. Not the literal present - Ignore my hand, it's just an accessory. People always mistake me for the Ghost of Literal Present, it's become a thing." He hovered a full circle around Nicholas and landed up front. "Oh but then actually, maybe I do give away a gift but it's not the kind you'd wrap in frilly ribbon and paper. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Nicholas tried his hardest to comprehend the joke but failed. "Sorry, I don't get it." He responded flatly to which Orton looked a bit disappointed. "Hm I suppose not everyone gets present puns these days and you're no exception. But hey you'll get it eventually! Everyone does!" The spirit shrugged and gave a grin. "Now enough with the present talk because we've still got places to go!" He did a full backflip midair with an expressing pose.

Nicholas looked baffled. They're going time travelling again? What more does he have to see this time? 

"Haven't I seen enough already Orton?" He questioned the spirit. "Surely seeing how I turned out as a kid should be enough for you?"

The spirit leaned forward till his nose touched Nicholas in a concentrated gaze. Orton hummed as he studied the man's face. "Uhh, you still look like the same grumpy old troll to me. Yes there's been a little improvement, but it's not enough. So the answer is nothing but a big fatass _no!_ " He barked out the last word and Nicholas nearly fell back.

Orton shrugged and floated onto his back, finger twirling part of his gown's tinsel in it.

"But of course, as the Ghost of Christmas Present I'm leaving the choice to you. You can either come along with me or you can just sit here by yourself like the boring recluse that you already are."

"No! Wait!" Nicholas gasped and quickly got to his feet, for something deep inside had told him to go along with this spirit. "I'll go with you Orton!" He panted for he protested in one go. "Just show me what I need to see!"

The response made Orton grin wider and more delightedly. "Now that's the spirit Nibbles! This trip is going to be a blast - Now grab on!"

Nicholas took Orton's hand and soon, they were engulfed in a multicolored flash of light coming from Orton's present hand…

The flash died down and Nicholas found he and Orton invisible to other eyes and viewing another setting; A simple living room belonging to a small house that belonged to a rather poor family. Oddly it didn't seem familiar to him at all. But then there was laughter that belonged to someone he knew; A laughter that rang among a few others. It was with that laughter did Nicholas realize where he is.

He's at the home of Martin Murphy and his family.

He's heard of the man's family being small, but he's surprised to see that it turned out a bit bigger. Martin's parents, older brother, sister-in-law and nephew had come to join Martin and his family for a very small but rather delightful feast. All the Murphys are seated at the wooden table, talking to each other happily as Brigette, Martin's wife, distributed mugs of hot eggnog with the help of their oldest daughter Sara. 

The first family to receive a mug is a young tweenager that bore a nearly striking resemblance to his father. The boy was petite, smaller than even his sister Sara and big cousin Nate despite being at the border of teenage and he bore simply the sweetest smile an adult can never resist adoring; Even Nicholas was intrigued by the young one and Orton had his hands clasped in adoration.

The boy's gentle brown eyes gazed at his mother as he took the mug with a smile, the woman planting a kiss on her son's cheek while the other family members looked at their youngest with great love and another feeling; Sadness, for the boy was suffering. One of his legs could barely function with his ongoing illness so the boy had a wooden cane resting against his chair. Martin appeared the most saddened, though Nicholas could see that the father is trying his best to appear happy for the family, and for the boy.

He feebly returned to staring at the smallest Murphy in feeling actual pity for him. "Orton, who is that poor boy? Martin never told me about a kid relative - I never saw him before," His comment made Orton gasp in shock.

"You don't _know_ him?" Orton looked appalled. "That boy is _Milo Murphy!_ The son of your own worker, Martin Murphy!" Nicholas looked stunned and glanced at the boy and his worker in shock. "Really? Huh. No wonder they looked so similar." He muttered and he felt a smile. Milo's just so happy tonight, that Nicholas actually felt it. "He's a pretty kindly boy, isn't he?"

Orton nodded fiercely. "Of course he is!" He said while they focused on the Murphys, who have their heads bowed in prayer with their youngest member leading. "The sweet child. You know, just looking at him, it actually makes me feel like having my own tyke one day." He gave a wistful smile. "I'd like to have three of them. Maybe two sons and a daughter - Oh how I'd love to father kids like that,” Nicholas nodded slowly in understanding, feeling Orton. Seeing Milo, it really made Nicholas smile for some reason. He needed to know more. Orton looked at him and his grey eyes glinted for he managed to read what's on his mind.

"Milo's pretty famous, the kid's practically the talk of the town because of his extreme kindness," He sighed wistfully seeing Milo's walking cane. "He's really that good of a child, a wonderful young lad. Always smiling through his pain," Orton's face then fell with sadness in seeing the boy's cane. "It's a shame. Everyone really loved that boy. But then the poor thing, he's become ill. So ill that his family can't afford a good doctor or even medicine for him,"

He glared pointedly at Nicholas, the latter immediately being struck with shame at realizing how true Orton's words are. He looked upon the family once more with newly forming remorse. For years he's never given Martin an ample amount of salary. Not even a raise. Or a promotion. And not to mention the cut payments and unpaid holidays he's instead given.

And because of that, the poor father is unable to get his son the care he needs. Or, even get the family a proper feast for the table. Part of him felt a tiny bit glad for giving Martin enough to have a warm dessert for Christmas but still, it was only now that Nicholas ever realized that Martin, and his family, deserved so much more. Especially that poor boy Milo…

_"And may God bless every single one of us. Amen,"_

The Murphys all said the last word in chorus before sitting back up with eager smiles, clearly excited to have their Christmas feast. Milo took a small taste of his mug's contents and he immediately grinned at his mother. "Oh mom, you always make the best eggnog there ever is! Even if we only have them once a year, they always come out perfect!"

The adults let out 'Aws' and Brigette hugged her little boy lovingly while chuckling happily. "Aw thank you honey," She nuzzled Milo who smiled sweetly at her. Beside him, Sara held him close while Martin wrapped an arm around both his children, sharing compassionate looks with his wife. 

From across the table, Joey Murphy, who is Martin's brother, raised his glass with warm eyes casting upon everyone. "This calls for the yearly toast, you all! For a lovely Christmas this year!" His wife Laura smiled as her husband. "Joey's right!" She agreed cheerfully. "Plus it's never a proper Christmas without a toast to somebody!"

"Exactly!"

"That's right!"

Both the eldest Murphys, Grandpa and Grandma Murphy cheered at the same time much to the rest's amusement. Brigette grinned. "Oh that's a great idea, let's do it." She tipped her head. "Now who are we going to toast for tonight's Christmas?" The family looked at each other in wondering for suggestions until the smallest in the room piped up excitedly. "Oh! I know who we should toast!" The eight pairs of Murphy eyes focused upon the boy in eagerness. But then nothing prepared them for what next came from the boy's mouth. "Let's give a toast for Mr Block!"

The eagerness vanished in a split for all the older ones had shared a single reaction; Shock. Nicholas and Orton were taken aback. Most of the adults gasped in shock and Sara nearly spat the eggnog in her mouth, only for Nate, her older cousin and the son of Joey and Laura, to stop her in time. Martin however just looked surprised and touched at his son's choice.

" _What?!_ "

All the Murphys aside from Martin and Milo said in flabbergasted voices laced with disbelief. Milo just cast his father a soft smile and then looked back at the rest of the family who tried hard to take this all in. Sara was the first to exclaim before anyone. "Milo did you even hear whose name you just said? Why would you want to toast for Mr Block of all people?!"

"I could only ask the same thing as her," In the background, Nicholas now wondered the exact same thing as he and Orton kept watching the scene. "Why?"

Milo titled his head at his sister. "Because he's dad's boss! He's done so much for dad - We can't just _not_ toast him!" He pointed out in protest. At this, the Murphys exchanged narrowed glances and some crossed their arms for naturally, they knew of how Martin's been treated by the boss and thus, they had a dislike for Nicholas because of it.

"Hmph, he's done so much alright," Brigette muttered with hostility at the thought of her husband's boss - Out of all the Murphys she didn't like his boss the most. "Having your father work until he drops, Christmas or not." Martin frowned and taking a deep breath, got rid of his own tense feelings and brushed his wife's shoulder.

"Oh Brigette, Mr Block isn't the best boss, I know that." Martin shrugged and gave a small smile. "But look, he's given me a bit before I left and if it weren't for that, we wouldn't have any food on the table tonight,"

Brigette stood still and closed her eyes. "You're right Martin. I suppose that's something," She gave a shaky sigh as hot tears threatened to seep through her closed eyelids. "But seriously! After all the years of your service, all the hard work and sacrifice you put up for him!" She brushed her tears away with a finger. "That selfish man never bothered to say thank you! Or even raise your pay a little!"

A small hand touched Brigette's shoulder and she softened as she looked into the sympathetic eyes of Milo. "Maybe Mr Block needs the money more than we do?" The Murphys felt twinges of disgust at this suggestion but they didn't show it to the boy for the sake of the occasion. "I'm not sure what he needs it for but it must be for something that means so much to him!"

From between his place between the grandparents and Sara, Milo's big cousin Nate scoffed and folded his arms. "Yeah right. As if Mr Block would ever spend his money for - _Ow!_ " He yelped for Sara had elbowed him, quickly signalling him to cease any anti-Block comments which Nate quickly got, resorting to an averted gaze of silence.

Milo noticed the two and winced slightly before looking serious at his family. "Anyway, I'd like to give a toast to Mr Block."

The adults and older teenagers started to nod in respecting Milo's choice and they sat back. "I still don't get it Milo," Nate quietly spoke, his composure starting to soften to make room for respect and accepting Milo's decision. "Why on earth, do you want to give a toast to Mr Block?"

The Murphys now fixed their eyes at Milo in wonder, expecting an answer. 

At the receiving end of the question, Milo briefly looked down sadly before looking back at his family. "Because I'm afraid that nobody else will." His whole family looked thoughtful in realizing the truth in what Milo's implying. "Christmas is a time for joy isn't it? _Everyone_ deserves a little cheer for Christmas! Including Mr Block!"

Nicholas gasped at that statement while Orton gave him a knowing look.

Meanwhile for the Murphys, Milo's meaningful quote became the magic words that allowed them to feel and share the kindness their youngest had had for Martin's boss. Sara and Nate had one of their arms around Milo while Brigette leaned over to nuzzle and kiss her son while laughing heartily.

"You really are a kind boy, Milo, just like your father," She and Martin exchanged a sweet smile. "And you know what? You're right, Mr Block does deserve a toast as well!"

Everyone gave out whoops and cheers of agreement and seconds later, all nine hands enclosed around their mugs of eggnog. Brigette gave Martin a signalling nod and the latter raised his glass, beginning the toast. "A toast, to our beloved Nicholas Block. May the spirit of Christmas be with him!"

" _To Nicholas Block!_ "

The sounds of the Murphys chorusing and mugs clinking remained stuck in Nicholas' ears that night. While this was happening, his heart had melted from the fact that a sweet, young boy like Milo cared so deeply about him and it touched him to the core, seeing him persuade his family to celebrate for him as well. Even Martin looked so willing to join his son. Nicholas now looked remorseful. And after all be did to him…

"Come on Nicholas, we still have someplace else to go," Orton gently touched his shoulder, causing Nicholas to snap back into reality. "Oh, right! Okay Orton I'm ready to go," He smiled, his inner core still soft and warm from the touching scene.

The spirit gave him an understanding look and in his mind, he was smiling in sensing a good change in his living friend. Just a little more to go before the big one. He took Nicholas' hand and then another flash of light engulfed them for their next destination...

The next place they're in belonged to that of a more fortunate family and it is fancier in decor compared to the plain and simple house that is the Murphys. A long table topped with different foods stood upfront and most of the people in the room surrounded the piano across the room and are singing Christmas tunes in jolly voices.

When the flash fully dissipated on the bodies of Nicholas and Orton, the latter doubled over slightly in pained feeling which Nicholas noticed right away. "Hey, are you okay Orton?" He asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Orton shook his head and forced a smile. "Oh you're being a worrywart. I'm fine!" He took his pocket watch to look at it, frowning and then putting it back quickly with an uneasy breath. "It's nothing really, no big deal." Nicholas tilted his head - Something told him that Orton's somehow unwell and he wanted to tell him they could go back so he could rest; But Orton's quick to interrupt.

"Look, just take a moment to enjoy the scenery will you not? Don't worry about me," He smiled a bit weakly. "It's Christmas is it not? Come on, you should be smiling. Cease having your grumps for once,” His eyes fell upon a certain couple in the room; A short, plumpish, bespectacled man with dark, curly brown hair and his tall, greying haired partner clad in green. "Which reminds me. As for where we are, we're at the home of the Dakotas, the night of their Christmas party,"

Nicholas turned to acknowledge the couple who are sitting on the couch, surrounded by a few more and their young kids - Members of the Dakota bloodline, Vinnie's family. It was a big giveaway. They all possessed the same dark brown hair as him and some even wear the same glasses as he did. Nicholas couldn't help but take in how big Vinnie's family turned out to be. Altogether, Nicholas counted about twenty-four Dakotas altogether, counting Vinnie's aging mother. The only odd one out is the whiter, greying haired gentleman who is Balthazar Cavendish; A lovely looking man dressed in green and he sat right beside Vinnie, who was smiling extra widely because of so much happiness from the night.

Balthazar was smiling down brightly at the shorter man and Nicholas had realized that the two seemed very close than he's ever seen and they were even cuddling together while singing to the tunes.

"You should have caught up, kept in touch with time you know?" Orton chuckled and slipped his hands in his gown pockets. Nicholas blinked at him. "Oh? What do you mean?" Orton cocked a brow and the two looked at the loving duo. He smiled in adoring. "You see those two men over there? If I recall correctly, Vinnie and Balthazar just got married not too long ago and this is their first Christmas together as an official couple!"

They watched as the newly weds continued to gaze lovingly at each other every now and then while singing with the family. Nicholas looked surprised. "I didn't know Vinnie got married. I haven't heard,"

Orton just gave him a cool look that Nicholas ignored, for he was too busy focusing on seeing how happy Vinnie is with his husband. He felt his heart ache with reminiscence the longer he watched the couple. "And I just realized. Vinnie, he acts and reminds me so much of Heinz," He placed a hand over his chest. "And Balthazar over there makes me think about my old friend, Francis Monogram. Just look at them both," He sighed wistfully.

"Well, Vinnie and Heinz have met for quite a bit didn't they?" Orton queried. "If so, then I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out that a bit of Heinz's influence has rubbed off on Vinnie," He joked with a chuckle that quickly lessened for Orton felt discomfort once again. Nicholas was quick to pat the spirit's shoulder and they simply returned to watching the scene in silence.

The Dakotas had finally finished their singing session and a greyish brown haired woman, Vinnie's mother, came in carrying a tray of mugs containing hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and cherries, a few other ladies carrying in more mugs. "The Hot Coco is ready everyone! Come and get it!" The woman, like her son, wore a very delighted grin and soon, all Dakotas had received their hot coco.

Vinnie's mother sat beside her son and offered her son and son-in-law the last and the best mugs. Vinnie took a sip and everyone laughed when he lowered the mug, his lips now containing a moustache of whipped cream. "Thanks mom, your hot coco's always the best!" He praised, much to the laughter of everyone.

"Oh, only the best for you and our dear Balthazar, my son," Mrs Dakota gave a slight smirk and brushed at the edge of her son's new 'moustache'. "And I must say, you certainly look like a Cavendish with that new look!" More laughter came from the others while Vinnie just shrugged, joining in the laughter while Balthazar rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Oh Vinnie, you never fail to amuse me,"

He mused and Vinnie looked at him sweetly after licking the cream off his lips. "Just doing my job Balthy," The two leaned toward each other for a nuzzle that made all the Dakotas whoop and swoon in adoring. The couple pulled away with slightly red faces when the Dakotas started to praise them.

"Hey!" A male Dakota, one of Vinnie's cousins, rose from his place with his mug in hand. All in the room turned to him. "Why don't we give a toast? For the newlyweds on their first Christmas together?"

All the Dakotas let out cries of agreement. Vinnie's mother grinned happily and she pulled Balthazar in for an embrace. "And don't forget a toast to our dear Balthazar Dakota here, Vicente! Celebrate his joining the family and taking great care of our beloved Vinnie!" She raised her mug and one by one, all mugs aside from the newlyweds are raised and they clinked against each other in toast.

"To Vinnie and Balthazar Dakota!"

They all chorused and entered heaps of jolly laughter, making Vinnie and Balthazar grin from ear to ear. "Thank you so much mom, cousin, all of you!" He and Balthazar shared a loving glance. "You have no idea how happy we both are to celebrate Christmas night with you, our beloved family! Thank you all so much for being with me and Balthazar throughout our lives," The Dakotas smiled in heart warming and a few were even dabbing at their eyes with handkerchiefs.

Vinnie smiled at this and he raised his mug. "Now. We all had our toasts for each other so now, let's drink to a special person." He averted his gaze slightly and his fell with a little disappointment for someone is absent. "Even if he's not here to share the joy with us, I'm sure he's having his own time of cheer right now, just like all of us."

At that, he stood up and raised his mug. "Everyone, I drink this hot coco, to my old friend; Mr Nicholas Block!"

Nicholas turned still once again just as all the Dakotas displayed a reaction that's very similar to little Milo's family. In fact, it was like he was watching the Murphy Christmas dinner again. Only this time, it's Vinnie Dakota, a man he clearly did not expect to toast him; Let alone call him a friend. "Is he serious?" He asked nobody at all - Orton didn't reply for his discomfort had grown stronger and he is trying hard not to groan…

_"Nicholas Block? Isn't he that old scoundrel who mistreats his workers?"_

_"Oh the horror! Don't talk about him like that here!"_

_"That man is selfish! He doesn't deserve a toasting-!"_

**"QUIET!!!"**

Mrs Dakota's thunderous voice silenced the negative comments from her descendants and all has grown quiet. The old woman sat with a softened look and sighed. She doesn't know who Nicholas is, but then she only knew that her son had a liking for him. But yet none of the others did - Even Balthazar displayed a little spite at the mention of this man.

The greying haired man looked at his husband with his brow creased in confusion. "I don't understand. Why would you give a toast to him Vinnie? Mr Block's never shown you even a hint of kindness!" His voice was laced with dislike, perhaps not against Nicholas himself but rather at the unfriendly way he's acting towards plenty, including his dear husband. "What exactly do you see in that, wretched man?"

Everyone held their breath when Vinnie did not respond immediately. The shorter man's eyes refused to harden and instead, remained soft and sad for he had remembered a certain memory in his life, taking place way before Balthazar came in.

"… I see someone who's suffered plenty because he's been so lonely. Nicholas never had anyone for a long time as he grew up. Even on Christmas he's had to spend those all alone with nobody by his side, not even his parents. Heinz told me this and he felt terrible for a long time." Vinnie quietly said with everyone including Balthazar having their hearts break with waves of pity - Not once had they ever heard of this side of Nicholas before.

Balthazar looked dumbfounded and he covered his mouth in feeling sudden pain for Nicholas. "I didn't know that.. Oh dear that's an awful thing to go through. Nobody deserves to go through that kind of pain," Vinnie nodded shakily and inhaled, taking Balthazar's hand and placing it over his chest. "Nicholas is a good man. He's just, heartbroken. Heinz loved him very much as a friend before, but after being alone for so long, Nicholas got lost and changed as a result."

Vinnie looked into Balthazar's eyes with glistening brown and pale blue pupils moistening from behind the dark lenses of his glasses.

"Nicholas needs me. He needs us, Balthy. And if we don't look out for him, then.. _Who will?_ " 

The words broke everyone's hearts and Balthazar stood in silence, his arctic blue eyes growing distant as he started to remember a certain part of his life. Vinnie's words made so much sense, this Balthazar knew very well and he closed his eyes, letting out a soft chuckle of reminiscence. 

"You just had to be so kind to everyone, you dolty snack hound." Balthazar laughed slightly and his eyes seeped with a single tear streaming down. He looked into the differently colored eyes of Vinnie that he had grown to be so in love with; He reached up to cup his hand over Vinnie's cheek. "This is exactly why I fell in love with you - You _never_ stopped looking out for me no matter how bad I’ve been," He whispered and the two husbands touched foreheads, with Vinnie smiling compassionately.

The green clad husband simply looking upon all the Dakotas - Raising his mug. Receiving a nod from Vinnie and their mother, Balthazar raised his mug in praise. "Alright, let us all have a drink to our friend, Mr Nicholas Block! The silly old man, may the Christmas spirit be with him always!"

" _To Nicholas Block!_ "

All the mugs clinked against each other once more and Vinnie's cousin from earlier pointed at the buffet of food. "I call dibs on Vinnie's cooking!" He laughed making way to the table with the other Dakotas following up. Vinnie and Balthazar rolled their eyes amusingly and turned to face each other, nuzzling each other lovingly. The two stayed that way for a moment longer until Balthazar pulled away with a shrug. "Well, I must say that it's going to be Mr Block's loss for missing out on a wonderful friend like you, my dear Vinnie."

"I suppose that's true," Vinnie responded. "But hey it's Mr Block. What are you gonna do?" The short man chuckled and his eyes were full of adoration towards his husband. "Anyway," He closed his eyes and held Balthazar's hands while shrugging, before craning upward so he is nuzzling the side of his husband's face. "Merry Christmas, Balthy."

The man’s eyes grew moist with a melting heart. "Merry Christmas to you too," Balthazar smiled tearfully and returned the nuzzle, gently tipping Vinnie's chin up so they're locking gazes. "My love," The two words were whispered out and Balthazar bent over slightly so his lips entwined with Vinnie's in a compassionate kiss; Causing yet another wave of screams and cheers from the many many Dakota relatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s that for some Dakavendish content? ^^ it’s my first time writing romance between these two actually

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll know who this father really is by the final chapter/s ;) 
> 
> I don’t own anything except Freya, Galileo and Odell


End file.
